The Heights Love Takes us to
by dublin writer
Summary: Worn out and working a heavy case load on Valentine's Day, Steve decides to make a quick romantic stop on his way home. Just a little romantic story for Valentine's Day. A follow on story from "His First Tree" continuing the Steve/Melanie relationship. Disclaimer: The SOSF characters sadly do not belong to me but Quinn Martin instead. I merely borrow them for my muse to play with.
1. Chapter 1

**The Heights Love Takes Us to**

 **A/N: Just a short two chapter story I wrote with Valentine's Day in mind. It is a continuation from my other story "His First Tree" and it continues the blossoming Steve/Melanie relationship from that story. I would like to dedicate it to my husband of almost twenty years who I have been blessed to have by my side through thick and thin and love with all my heart and want to wish a Happy Valentine's Day to all the readers and writers on this wonderful fandom and their loved ones.**

Chapter 1:

A gentle knocking sound woke Melanie from the light sleep she had fallen into about twenty minutes before. She had worked the long shift at work and her feet and legs were tired and sore. The customers had been particularly difficult today and it had taken all her patience to paste a smile on her face while serving the more difficult ones. Then she had gone to her evening class and struggled to stay awake throughout the lecture before coming home wearily and treating herself to a warm bath before bed to try and lift her flagging spirits. Now opening her eyes drowsily and lifting her head from the pillow she listened as a low whispering voice accompanied the gentle tapping.

"Psst ... Melanie? ... Melanie, are you awake? "

Now slightly startled, Melanie lifted herself up on to one elbow, thinking for a brief moment that she was hearing things until the vaguely familiar low voice came again and Melanie judged that the tapping sound was actually coming from her bedroom window.

"What on earth ... ?" she thought as she turned on the bedside lamp and quickly scrambled from her bed. Hurrying to the window, she threw back the heavy curtains only to see Steve Keller's cheeky grin greet her on the other side of the glass pane.

"Hey Mel ... Open up and let me in for a few minutes, will ya? I have something for you."

"STEVE! What on earth are you doing ... and what in God's name are you standing on?" she inquired as she quickly released the latch and lifted the heavy window upwards.

Peering out she saw that he was balanced on the wooden trellis that led up towards her window, precariously holding a tree branch from the large Californian Oak tree that stood majestically beside the corner wall of their house.

"Steve, what are you doing? You're going to kill yourself ..."

"Hurry Mel, let me in, will ya? I'm not sure how long this thing is going to hold me up ... I just need a few minutes, that's all ..." Steve pleaded breathlessly as he hung on tightly to the trellis and rounded his plea up with a nervous chuckle.

Totally taken aback by Steve's unannounced visit and unexpected appearance at her bedroom window and now consumed with concern for the young man's safety, she lifted the window up fully and stood back as she watched the agile young detective carefully haul himself up towards the sill and swing himself in through the now open window. Landing on her carpeted floor as silently as he could, she heard him breathe heavily after the exertion and watched as he closed the window again, brushed himself off and then watched as his appreciative gaze then rose and took in the sight of his relatively new girlfriend in a low cut pink nightdress standing before him in the lamp lit room.

"Whoa ... You look beautiful Mel. That colour ah ... really suits you ... " he stuttered equally breathlessly as Melanie suddenly realized in her haste to run to the window, she had neglected to don her robe.

"STEVE! ..." she chastised, as she physically turned him around with his back to her and heard him chuckling heartily as she did.

"Stay like that until I get my robe and NO peeking ..." she flustered as he heard her run off behind him.

He now stood facing the heavy, rose pink colored curtains, his heart beating a little faster after the provocative sight of the girl who had managed to completely steal his heart over the last two months and nervously chuckling, he continued apologetically.

"Listen, I'm sorry for the surprise visit but I had to see you ... " he ventured in a low voice, attempting to glance behind him at the same time as he felt that she was taking longer than expected.

"I said NO peeking ..." she chastised again as she watched him turn his head back towards the window obediently and mutter another apology.

Finally locating her robe, she wrapped it around herself self-consciously, tying the robe tightly in the middle and pulling the collars together to cover her neck before heading back to where he was standing.

"Can I look yet?" he whispered hopefully just as he felt two gentle hands wrap around his waist and turn him around.

"Yes ..."

Now standing in close proximity to him, wrapped in a pink, silk robe in the glow from the bedside lamp, her hair cascading down her shoulders, Steve almost forgot the reason he had come to see her in the first place. His gaze swept down and back up appreciatively as she heard him inhale sharply. His hands automatically reached up and wrapped around her waist as he smiled happily down at her, suddenly wishing that time would stand still and that he could stay in her embrace just like this forever. It had been a long and stressful day at work but in Melanie's arms he always felt peaceful and happy and as though when he was there, nothing could ever be wrong again. They had been dating now for just under two months and she was so unlike all the other women he had ever dated. She was always a sight for sore eyes and her company always cheered him up and made every other problem he had almost pale into insignificance. He hated the days he couldn't see her and found himself counting the minutes until they were together again. Steve stood and reveled in her mere presence beside him just as Melanie broke the moment.

"Hey! ... You're doing that staring thing again Keller ..."

Steve blushed and stammered.

"Sorry ..."

Now facing her, the light from her lamp showed up something strange just under his hairline and she reached up and pushed his hair back to reveal a two inch cut held together by five black stitches and some steri-strips on the side of his forehead. Horrified she pulled back and questioned him in as low a voice as her fast beating heart and new found panic would allow.

"Oh my God ... Steve, what happened to your head?"

Steve flustered and tried to calm her down, sorry that she had seen it in the first place.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about that Mel ... it's just a scratch. I've had worse shaving cuts, believe me."

"Just a scratch. It's got stitches ... How did that happen? ... I mean when ... and where? Are you sure you're ok?" Melanie continued to speak fast and anguished before Steve tried to reassure her again.

"It happened today on the job but I'm fine, honestly. "

"How?"

"Melanie, you don't need to know that ..."

"Yes, yes I do ... What happened? Please Steve ... Don't keep things from me. Remember? You promised. Full disclosure no matter how ugly the details may be ..."

Steve sighed and hung his head briefly. He HAD made her that promise but began to regret it now that it came into force. So reluctantly he relayed the bare minimum of details about the incident.

"It was just a guy that wasn't too keen on being arrested that's all ... He ah ... well I guess you could say he ah ... resisted ..."

"He ... hit you?"

"No, no not exactly ... He ah ... broke a bottle and ... went to hit Mike ..."

Steve regretted relating those details as he saw Melanie's jaw drop in horror.

"But it's ok. I ah ... managed to pull Mike out of the way and ... I guess somewhere along the way I forgot to duck ..." Steve said humorously, trying to take the horror out of the story with comedic effect but failing miserably as he saw Melanie recoil at the details.

"A broken bottle? Oh Steve ..." she practically sobbed as she reached up to tenderly caress the glaring cut. "Does it hurt?"

"No, no not really. To be honest I'd even forgotten about it until you reminded me it was there. Besides I didn't get to tell you the best part. After I went down, Mike took the legs out from under the guy and subdued him like a pro. You should have seen him. It was quite something, very impressive. You know he never fails to amaze me that guy."

"Did you get checked out at the Hospital?"

"Are you kidding? Mike was there, remember? He practically dragged me to the ER. It's just a superficial cut, that's all ... I'M FINE!"

Steve watched Melanie trace her finger lightly along the cut and knew she hated when he got hurt in the line of duty. It always reminded her of how dangerous a career he was in and so he reached up and grabbed her finger and brought it back down to hold her hand in his.

"Melanie, we talked about this, right?"

"I know ... I just hate seeing you get hurt ..."

Steve smiled and replied humorously.

"I'm not too keen on it myself but if you're really concerned you could always ah ... kiss it better for me ..." he said cheekily.

Melanie's smile returned and she shook her head incredulously.

"You really think that would work, huh?"

"Absolutely ... It's a known medical fact ..."

Deciding to play along , Melanie reached up on her tippy-toes and placed a sensuous kiss lightly over the cut and watched as Steve closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as she did before his famous smile returned and he spoke again in a breathless whisper.

"You know ... now that I think back on it, I think I might have hit my lips when I fell on the floor after I took the blow. They kind of hurt too ... Just a little bit ..."

A faint chuckle erupted from Melanie and Steve felt relief flood his body as his humorous efforts finally broke through the worry he knew she was feeling. His ploy had worked and he watched her beautiful smile return as she spoke playfully.

"And I suppose you'd like me to kiss those better too, huh?"

Steve's smile widened.

"Only if you want to ..."

Steve took a extra deep breath as he watched her reach her hands up to curl around his neck as she pulled him gently into a sensuous kiss, their lips touching gently at first but moving with increased passion as the kiss lingered for several minutes before they finally broke apart almost reluctantly.

"Does that feel better now?" Melanie asked breathlessly as the effect of the sensual kiss succeeded in stealing her outward composure completely.

"Oh yeah ... " Steve replied equally breathlessly as he pulled away slightly to help him regain control of his senses. "Feels much better ... Thanks ... Man, you always have a very strange effect on me, Melanie Bennett."

"I can see that ... Is that why you climbed up to my bedroom window at twenty five minutes to midnight? Just to see me? You know we do have a doorbell."

Steve laughed quietly.

"Yeah ... Yeah I know but the house was in darkness and I didn't want to wake your parents and ah ... like I said I have something for you."

"Shush, you better keep your voice low. Can you imagine how this would look if my Dad were to find you in here? ..."

"Hey wait a minute ... My intentions here are purely honorable, I can assure you. Besides ... does he usually find strange men in your bedroom?" he answered in a tongue in cheek way, grinning from ear to ear.

Hugging him tighter, she smiled back and answered him in the same playful manner.

"Well now that would be telling Keller but I'll tell you what. I'll answer that question if you tell me how many trellises you've climbed up to get to a woman's bedroom before."

Steve laughed.

"Ooh ... you drive a hard bargain, Melanie Bennett. Ok ... I accept that challenge ... My answer is none ... before tonight."

With Steve still grinning broadly, she pulled slightly back and studied his expression before replying tentatively.

"Hmmm ... I'm not too sure that's the truth Steve Keller. You sure looked fairly agile out there as if you've done it before ..."

"Well as a Police Officer sometimes we have to enter premises in an unorthodox fashion but outside of the job ... you're the first woman I ever climbed up to ... Honest. "

"Is that really the truth, Keller?"

"Absolutely ... If you really wanna know ... no other woman made me feel like I wanted to ... until now ..."

Melanie's heart melted at his words. Steve was so unlike any other guy she had ever dated. He was so unpredictable and never boring ... that's for sure. Charming and thoughtful and that smile always managed to melt her to jelly. Dropping her hands from his neck to his shoulders, she looked up at him lovingly.

"How come you always know the right things to say Keller?"

"Oh I don't know ... Just lucky I guess ... So? What about your half of the bargain? How many strange men have been lucky enough to find themselves in this room with you?"

"You really wanna know that answer?"

Steve's smile faded a little as he tried to figure out if she was being serious or not but finally deciding that he liked to live dangerously and wasn't about to change the habits of a lifetime, he spoke again bravely.

"Yeah ... Yeah I wanna know ..."

Steve's eyes met hers and seemed to wait for her answer with bated breath. Deciding to string him along for a few minutes but then finding she didn't have the heart to , she answered in a whisper.

"None ... until now ..."

Steve's smile widened and it was his turn to pull away slightly before asking skeptically.

"Really?"

She pulled him back close as she nodded her head.

"Uh huh ... I guess, no man ever made me want to let them into my room ... until now ..."

Steve chuckled and hugged her tighter.

"Ooh good answer ... Now who's saying the right things, huh?"

"So? Are you gonna tell me what brought you to my room tonight Steve or what? I'm intrigued ..."

Remembering the reason for his visit, he quickly glanced at his watch to Melanie's surprise before answering with a definite purpose

"I ah ... I brought you a gift."Steve whispered, his Keller smile at its brightest.

"What? And it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"No, absolutely not. It's ... well it's Valentine's Day for another fifteen minutes and I wanted to give it to you before midnight. "

Melanie's heart melted at his words. He had come here after an extra long shift at work and climbed up to her bedroom window, risking life and limb just to make sure she got his gift on Valentine's day. Melanie was stunned by the romantic gesture.

"Steve I ... I don't know what to say ... except that ... that's really sweet ... but you do know the trellis part was kind of crazy, right?"

Steve chuckled as his arms tightened around her waist.

"Yeah ... Maybe it wasn't my best idea but hey ... It's been a long day and it's our first Valentines Day as a couple and ... I'm really sorry I didn't get to see you today. This case we're working on is pretty tough and it's taking up a lot of time and ..."

Melanie silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"Hey ... I told you I understood. We both had to work today ... It really was ok, you know? I truly didn't mind ..."

"I know you didn't but ... I did ... "

Pulling away slightly, Steve reached into his inside jacket pocket and produced a card and a medium sized jewellery box adorned with a fancy red ribbon. "Here ... This is for you Mel. Happy Valentine's Day."

Melanie removed her hands from his shoulders and taking the items from him, she looked up into his two mesmerizing green eyes and saw the love for her that burned in them and felt her own heart filling with gratitude that she had been lucky enough to meet this very special man.

"Steve, I ... I'm speechless ... Thank you ..."

"Well come on ... Open it will ya? I've waited all day to give you this ..." he replied humorously but with a distinct nervousness to his voice as he inwardly hoped she would like what he had chosen for her.

Taking his hand, Melanie led Steve across the room and pulled him down to sit beside her on the edge of her bed as she spoke softly.

"Ok ..."

Placing the unopened card down on the bed, she gently opened the red ribbon around the gift and casting one more surreptitious glance back up at an anxious looking Steve, she opened the box and inhaled sharply as she saw the most beautiful heart shaped necklace she had ever seen lying in the velvet box in her hand. Almost overcome with emotion at Steve's thoughtful gift, she spoke with difficulty as faint tears of happiness sprung to her eyes.

"Oh Steve ... It's ... it's beautiful ... Thank you ..."

"You really like it? Because ah ... I can change it if you don't ..."

"No, no I LOVE IT... But it must have cost you a lot ... Steve, I ... "

Steve silenced her before she could protest further.

"Hey, don't worry about the cost ... You deserve something that beautiful. Here, let me put it on you." he offered, taking the box and removing the dainty necklace with the sparkling red heart as Mel obediently turned her back and lifted her hair up for Steve to put the necklace on her.

Brushing against the warm, soft skin of her neck as he positioned the necklace, Steve found his fingers trembling as he fiddled awkwardly with the dainty fastening for several seconds before finally getting it closed.

"There ... All done." he said proudly as he managed the task that had proved so difficult between the tiny catch not made for men's fingers and the added sweet scent of Melanie's perfume and the feel of her warm, sensual skin against his fingers that had succeeded in throwing his emotions off balance as they always managed to do.

Melanie let her hair fall back down around her shoulders and turned around as Steve caught sight of the necklace around her neck that hung now provocatively within the v-shaped collar of her robe. She looked down at it and beamed gratefully.

"How does it look?"

"It looks great ... It really suits you ..."

"Thanks Steve. I really love it. "

"You're welcome ... Ah ... I had better get going ... Let you get some sleep ..." Steve flustered suddenly feeling awkward now sitting on Melanie's bed and hearing Mike's words in his head about taking things slower than he usually did.

So far Steve had kept his cool and they had been taking their relationship very slowly but here in this intimate setting with Melanie dressed so alluringly and with Melanie's recent kiss still tingling on his lips, Steve decided he had better go now while he still had some control over his senses. But before he could rise from the bed, Melanie grabbed his hand and prevented him from standing.

"Ah, ah Keller. Not yet. I was going to keep my gift for you until tomorrow but seeing as you came and gave me yours I think it's only fair I give you mine now too. Wait there." she instructed as he watched her stand up and go towards a chest of drawers in the corner of the room.

He watched her open a drawer and retrieve something and then saw her place two items behind her back as she smiled and headed back towards him before sitting down again beside him.

"I sort of got you two things ... "

"Hey! Now you're just showing me up ..." he chastised playfully, wagging his finger in her direction as he spoke.

"Don't worry, one of the things is just a token gift. Here open that one first" she said smiling as she passed him a sizable, wrapped present.

Steve took the gift and smiled back, passing the present through his hands as he tried to get an idea of what could possibly be inside. It felt like a box of some sort but Melanie grew impatient with his slow unwrapping and nudged him impatiently.

"Just open it already, will ya?" she chided, beaming from ear to ear. "Are you always this cautious opening presents?"

"Well you can't be too careful in my line of work, you know?" Steve teased back as he chuckled at her infectious enthusiasm and to appease her, ripped the wrapping paper unceremoniously to reveal ... a small portable first aid kit.

Steve laughed when he saw it and spoke amidst the laughter.

"Oh ... that's cute ... And definitely ... something that will come in handy where I'M concerned ... Thanks."

Melanie was chuckling too at first, glad he saw the amusement in her token gift but her laughter ended quickly as she turned serious and reached up once more to gently caress the cut on his forehead as she spoke.

"I know it's a tad unconventional for a Valentine's gift but ... I hate when you get hurt doing your job but at least with this in your car, I'll know you'll always have first aid supplies to help you when you do ..."

Steve's laughter faded at her words and he shook his head and spoke tenderly as his hand touched the side of her face, his thumb caressing her cheek bone gently and his green eyes never leaving hers.

"You know, that's one of the things I love about you. You can even make a gift of a first aid kit sound really sweet ... I'm sorry that my job worries you so much but ... it's what I do Mel ... At this stage it's practically who I am ... "

"I know that ... And I'd never ask you to change Steve. Just keep the box handy, ok? And maybe next time ... remember to duck, alright?"

Steve's smile returned as he dropped his hand and chuckled a little more.

"Ok ... I will ..."

"Ok, now here's your card and your main present. " she said placing a red envelope into his hand, with his name lovingly penned across the front.

Steve placed the small first aid kit down on the bed and studied the envelope for several seconds until his curiosity got the better of him and he carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a Valentine's card with what appeared to be another red metallic envelope inside. Opening the card first, he read the verse and romantic inscription inside.

 _Dear Steve, I feel so lucky to have you for my Valentine. You brighten up even the darkest of days. My love always, Mel. X"_

Steve's smile widened as he read the tender words and he felt his throat constrict with emotion.

"I love you too Babe ..." he said as he reached across and planted a loving kiss on her lips before she continued excitedly.

"Open the other envelope ... "

"Ok ... I am ..."Steve said chuckling, amused by her sudden impatience.

Carefully opening the second envelope, he pulled out what appeared to be two tickets from inside. He lifted them and read the first line and Melanie saw his eyes widen and heard the sharp muffled gasp that left his lips as he muttered incredulously.

"No way ... NO WAY! ..."

Looking back up at her in utter disbelief, he stuttered in an excited fashion.

"You ... you got me tickets for Carmen. I ah ... I've really wanted to see this ... How did you know?"

"Mike told me ..."

"Oh he did huh? But ... the tickets for this have been like gold dust ... I've been trying to get tickets for it all week ... I tried everywhere ... How did you ...? Where did you get them?"

"Well that's the good part about having a Father in the Finance circle. He's made a lot of useful contacts over the years. I asked him to make some phone calls for me and he got those. Do you ... really like them?"

"Are you kidding? I LOVE them ... This is fantastic ... I ... Wait a minute ... " Steve said just noticing more important details on the tickets ... "You got ... box tickets?"

Melanie nodded, visibly thrilled that Steve loved her gift as much as she had hoped he would.

"Yes, a whole box ... all to ourselves ..."

"Melanie ... They must have cost a fortune ... I ... I don't know what to say .."

"No, they weren't so bad, don't worry. Besides ... you deserve a bit of spoiling ..."

"I do huh?" Steve asked, accompanied by his famous cheeky grin.

"Yes ..."

Melanie leaned forward and placed a soft, sensual kiss on his lips and whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day Steve "

Melanie pulled back then in time to see Steve's eyes still closed from the kiss and could hear his breathing quicken.

"You got them for Sunday afternoon. That's my day off ... Did Mike tell you that too?"

"Yeah ... He was very helpful ..."

Steve got a mischievous glint in his eye and spoke playfully, anticipating Melanie's shocked reaction.

"You know seeing as he was so helpful and my partner and all ... I may have to bring Mike with me instead of you ..."

Melanie's jaw dropped opened in surprise but then she spotted the playful glint in Steve's eye that she had begun to recognize and knowing he was messing with her she edged forward slowly towards him as she spoke.

"Oh ... you might huh?"

Trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably as he watched her slowly advance he spoke in as straight as voice as he could muster.

"Yeah ... Well I think that's only fair, don't you?"

"Oh you think so, huh? ... Oh ... You are gonna get it now Keller ..." she finished quickly as she pounced on him and started to tickle him. Squirming and trying his best not to laugh out loud and perhaps wake her parents, Steve pleaded with her through his giggles as she continued to tickle him without mercy.

"MEL ... Stop! ... No tickling ... Mel, you're going to wake your Dad ... Mel, cut it out ..."

More giggles escaped as he tried in vain to keep them as quiet as possible but his sides were beginning to hurt from laughing so he grabbed one of her pillows and defended himself with it as he lashed out and clipped Melanie with it across the side of her head. She stopped tickling and looked down at him in shock.

"Oh ... now you've declared war Keller."

Steve watched in slow motion as she reached out and grabbed her second pillow and started hitting him with it as he swung his back around in retaliation. Unfortunately for Steve, Mel was an expert pillow fighter having won many a battle with her brother when they were younger and Steve was tiring rapidly after his extra long work shift and earlier altercation. Laughing at this stage, Steve collapsed back on the bed and pleaded for mercy, breathing heavily.

"Ok, ok I surrender ... You win Mel ... Please stop ... I give up ... I GIVE UP! ...'"

Mel knelt now on the bed beside him, holding the pillow above her head ready to swing it down if necessary.

"So who did you say you were going to bring to Carmen again?"

Steve chuckled and spoke appeasingly.

"YOU ... Of course ..." He said giggling again. "I was ... just kidding around ..."

Melanie now out of breath too, laughed as she collapsed down on the bed beside him, noticing that his breathing was very erratic.

"I know you were ... You ok?"

"Yeah ..."

Steve looked sideways at her smiling and then rolled over onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, now looking down at her as her hair framed her face as she lay on the bed while his left hand reached up to rub gingerly at his stitched cut.

"Remind me never to challenge YOU to another pillow fight ... You fight dirty" he added playfully.

Fearing that she may have actually hurt him, her face turned serious and she inquired anxiously.

"Oh my God ... Did I hurt you?"

"No, no you didn't ... However I might just request a rematch when I'm a little less tired ..."

Melanie pushed up to face him, leaning her head on her hand as she lay staring straight at him now. It was the first time since he had arrived that she really noticed how tired he looked.

"You look tired Steve ... Long day, huh?"

"Long couple of days ... Tough case but I ah ..."

"I know, I know. You can't talk about it ... Are you any nearer to wrapping it up?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so. We're making progress but it's slow and involves a lot of long, tiring stakeouts.

Reaching out Melanie placed a gentle hand on the side of his face

"When's the last time you slept?"

Steve seemed to hesitate briefly before flustering an answer.

"Oh ... I ah ... I got a few hours last night ... I think ..."

Melanie scowled and shook her head sympathetically, knowing deep down a few hours probably meant one or two.

"Steve you need to rest. You should have gone straight home to bed."

"I told you ... I wanted to see you while it was still Valentine's Day ... Besides ... Seeing you is as refreshing as any few hours sleep could ever be." he added, grinning broadly.

From her new position, Melanie's robe dropped slightly open and Steve inhaled sharply as he took in the tempting sight. She looked so beautiful and in that moment Steve suddenly found himself wishing that he could wake up to that beautiful smile every morning. He had always joked with Mike on many occasions about how lonely a life it was being a cop but the reality was that he was tired of always going home to an empty apartment and not having someone to share his life with. Someone once told him that solitude was a welcome friend but Steve had soon tired of solitude's company. He really hoped that finally he had found "the one" who would change all that and turn his life around for the better. So engrossed in his thoughts, Steve hadn't realized that he had gone very quiet and was staring at Melanie enticingly.

"You are forever the charmer Keller, you know that? So ah ... what gives?... When are you going to stop staring at my lips and kiss them instead, huh?"

Those words brought him back to the present and he swallowed hard. Not wanting to disappoint her but trying to keep himself in check at the same time, Steve leaned forward and landed an extra quick kiss on Melanie's lips before pulling away again just as quick, cursing the fact inwardly about how hard that was to do.

"Hey! You can do better than that Keller. What's wrong?"

Steve blushed and flustered some more,trying to find the right words he needed but the tiredness in his brain was not allowing him that luxury.

"I just don't think that's a good idea Mel ... I ... I really need to go ..."

He went to sit up but Melanie reached out and stopped him.

"Hey, not so fast ... You had better come up with a better explanation than that about why you don't want to kiss me."

Steve sighed heavily.

"It's not that I don't WANT to kiss you ... It's just that ... Mel? ... We're lying on your bed and ... you look ... really hot dressed like that and ... I'm trying really hard not to rush things between us like you asked me to on our first date ... Don't you remember?" Steve asked hoping she would understand and let him go, as the tempting and alluring sight of her now in front of him began to wear away slowly at his resolve.

Melanie smiled warmly.

"Steve, that's really sweet ... But we're just kissing ..."

"Well that's ... usually how it starts ... " Steve said breathlessly as she moved ever closer, her sweet perfume filling the air around him almost intoxicatingly, adding to the havoc she was currently playing on his every last nerve.

Now leaning so close to him that her lips were mere centimeters away from his, she asked plainly, hearing his labored breathing and in a strange way enjoying the effect she knew she was having on him.

"What's the matter? Don't you have any self control Keller?"

Steve dry swallowed as his saliva seemed to desert him for several seconds before answering in a heart pounding fashion.

"Usually yes ... But with you ... no. I think maybe ... I love you a little too much Melanie Bennett."

"Then I guess I'll have to have enough self control for the both of us because you're not leaving here until you kiss me like you mean it Keller." she added as she closed in and pushed him gently backwards onto the bed as her lips came down to meet his.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heights Love Takes Us to**

Chapter 2

Steve didn't even have time to protest further as her sensuous lips covered his and she moved them slowly as he kissed her back softly at first and then with greater purpose, his hands coming up almost against his own will to curl around her waist and slowly move up her back, the silk fabric making them glide easily. His hand reached the back of her head as he caressed the soft hair beneath his fingertips as their lips continued touching and exploring sensually.

The kiss went on for what felt like an eternity to Steve and for several minutes nothing else existed for him except Melanie and the fact that he was right where he wanted to be, in her arms, inwardly reveling in the happiness that thought and his current situation provoked. But somewhere in the back of his head there were alarms bells ringing. He had to end the kiss now and leave. He had allowed the physical side of things to take over his previous relationships and they had always seemed to end badly. He couldn't let that happen this time. He loved Melanie too much. So much in fact that he couldn't bear the thought of ever losing her. He wanted their relationship to develop naturally and when the physical side of things did eventually come about too, he wanted it to feel special and right and not cheap and wrong. He couldn't actually believe he was even thinking what he was right now. Giving in to his physical desires had never been a problem before but with Melanie he wanted it to be special and so he suddenly knew what he had to do.

Dropping his hands back to her shoulders, he gently pushed her up and away from him, which broke their kiss quite suddenly as he breathlessly murmured.

"Mel STOP ... We have to stop now ... I ... I really have ... to go ..."

Melanie hadn't expected the sudden rejection and sat up staring curiously at Steve who quickly sat back up too so that they were now both sitting on the edge of her bed once more but she could see that Steve was highly agitated and was trembling slightly after their passionate embrace.

"Steve? What's gotten into you? We've kissed like that before and it hasn't bothered you. So why now?"

"Mel, we weren't on your bed at the time and you ... you weren't dressed like that ... " Steve said, unintentionally dropping his gaze to take in the alluring sight of Melanie in the low cut, pink nightdress with her robe having come undone in the pillow fight and the subsequent kissing session.

Realizing only then what he was talking about, Melanie grabbed both sides of her robe and pulled them across her chest, closing it again quickly as her cheeks reddened and she flustered.

"Ok ... Maybe the circumstances are a little different but you've never stopped me kissing you before. Are you ... having second thoughts about us?" Melanie asked with a distinct tremble in her voice, worrying deep down about what was causing Steve's sudden strange behavior and hoping she hadn't appeared too forward in her previous actions.

Hearing Melanie's words, Steve swallowed hard. The last thing he wanted her to think was that and so he reached out and grabbed her two hands in his and spoke straight from his heart.

"NO! No, Melanie, it's not that. I SWEAR. I've never felt about anyone the way I do for you right now and to be honest sometimes it ... well it scares the hell out of me ..."

"Scares you? ..."

"Yeah ... I don't want to mess this up Mel or ... do anything stupid that jeopardizes what we have right now. Look I ... I don't know if I can explain this right but ... well you know I've had other girlfriends before you, right? I mean I've never kept it a secret and I've been upfront with you about them, haven't I?"

"Yes."

"Well ... relationships have never really been my forte so to speak and ... up to now I ... well I've always felt the reason they never worked was that maybe ... they moved a little too fast. I don't want that to happen this time. I want things to progress at their own pace and when ... well the time does come for things to move forward a little I ... I want it to feel right and ... special and ... Mel, THIS ... this just feels wrong ... I'm sorry ..."

Melanie had listened and hung on his every word and she felt hot tears spring to her eyes at his heartfelt explanation. She knew he disliked talking about his previous girlfriends and felt that she knew the reason why. The history there was sometimes too upsetting for him to speak about and she respected that but at the same time she had never really chosen to analyze what had gone wrong in them either. Steve to his added horror saw the tears well up in Melanie's eyes and released her hands as he spoke anxiously, rubbing a nervous hand through his hair as he did.

"Oh God! Now I've upset you. Melanie, I'm so sorry. I never meant to. It's not you Mel, it's ME. Look you knew I came with a lot of baggage, right? And maybe sometimes I think too much about things but none of this is YOUR fault ... Oh Man!"

Steve sounded distraught, as if he believed that his attempts to avoid messing things up between them had only succeeded in messing things up anyway. Seeing his emotional turmoil, she reached out and placed a tender hand against his cheek.

"Steve ... You haven't upset me ..."

"Yes. Yes I have. I ... can see the tears in your eyes Mel ... "

Moving her hand from his cheek to place a gentle finger against his lips, she spoke again softly.

"Shush and listen to me, will ya? These aren't sad tears ... they're happy ones. I've never met anyone like you before Keller. We all come with baggage Steve. It makes us who we are and I wouldn't change you for all the world. I've had my share of bad boyfriends too, you know and most of them probably wouldn't have chivalrously stopped like you did just now ..."

"Mel, don't put me on a pedestal because I don't belong on one. There was a time not so long ago I wouldn't have stopped either ... But I ... I love you so much Melanie. "

Steve turned more to face her and tentatively wrapped his hands around her waist, allowing them to lightly rest on her hips.

"Look ... maybe I'm not explaining myself very well right now but Mel you need to know that there is nowhere else in the world I would rather be right now except here with you and no-one else I'd rather be with ... and nothing else I would rather be doing than kissing you, believe me but ... well just maybe here and now is not the best time for that, ok?"

Melanie smiled and nodded slowly, her appreciative gaze not leaving Steve's face as she wrapped her hands around his waist too.

"Ok Steve ... I mean I don't fully understand what the fuss was about because, well we WERE only kissing but you are right in that things have to feel comfortable between us and if one of us doesn't feel comfortable then the other needs to respect that but I trust you implicitly Steve ... you know that right?"

"Yeah ... yeah I know that ... And I'm sorry if I spoiled the moment ... I just ... I just don't ever wanna lose you ..."

"HEY! ... Come on now, that's not going to happen, alright? And you didn't spoil anything. I'm the one that should be sorry for putting you in a situation you didn't feel comfortable with. I ... well I guess I just like kissing you Steve Keller."

Steve finally seemed to relax again and he smiled at her last words.

"Well we don't have to stop kissing, you know. We just have to pick our times and places a bit more carefully that's all."

"Well I'm glad to hear it ..." she replied playfully as this time she leaned in and kissed Steve a little more reservedly before pulling back and smiling.

"I'm afraid I really do have to go now Mel ..."

"Why are you in such a rush? Are you afraid of my Dad catching you in here?"

Steve's smile widened.

"No ... I'm afraid of a chewing out from Mike ..."

"What?"

"He's ah ... down in the car."

Mel drew back and looked horrified.

"He's down in the car? What? In our driveway?"

"No ... Out on the street. Well, we were coming from a stakeout and like I said ... I wanted to see you before midnight and I didn't have time to go home first so I asked him if I could make a quick stop on the way home and he said he didn't mind."

Melanie stole a backwards glance at the clock on her bedside locker.

"Steve, you've been here at least thirty five minutes now. Will he be mad at you?"

"No ... No I don't think so ... Mike is very understanding ... well ... most of the time anyway ... But I better not push my luck ... "

Steve stood up and headed towards the window but Melanie followed him and grabbed his arm.

"Steve, you don't have to go back that way. We can sneak downstairs and I can let you out the front door."

"No, no I don't wanna risk it. Your parents might hear us. It's ok. I can climb back down the way I got up. It's no big deal."

"You always have to choose the dangerous way, don't you? Why is that, Steve?"

Steve turned to face her and smiled.

"I don't ALWAYS choose the dangerous way. Sometimes the dangerous way chooses me, you know." he stated humorously.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah ..."

"Oh! ... don't forget your tickets ..."

"You hold onto them for me, will ya Mel? The way my head is these days, I'll just put them down somewhere and forget where I put them." Steve said pocketing the card but handing her back the ticket envelope.

"Ok, sure but ... you're bringing THIS" she said pushing the first aid kit into his hand purposefully, as he chuckled at the sight of it.

"Yes Ma'am ..."

Steve then opened the window to climb out but stopped and turned back one last time towards Melanie. He always found leaving her the hardest part. Sensing his unease she approached him and wrapped her hands up around his neck as she felt him pull her into an embrace.

"Hey, what's the matter? Are you alright?"

Steve didn't answer at first but instead just looked at her lovingly, wishing he didn't have to leave just yet to head back to his empty, cold apartment. Reaching up to brush his hand through her hair and trail his finger down along her cheek, he whispered almost breathlessly.

"Why are you always so hard to leave behind Melanie Bennett?"

Melanie smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Oh I don't know ... It must be this magnetic personality of mine Keller. I guess we must be polar opposites, huh?"

Steve laughed at her analogy.

"Yeah, that just might explain it ... Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure ... What time do you finish at?"

Steve sighed wearily and the sound tugged at Melanie's heartstrings.

"I don't know exactly. It depends on this case, but we're starting again early in the morning so I think I remember Mike saying something about trying to finish up about eight tomorrow evening. Have you got your class tomorrow? "

"No ... I finish work at five."

"Great, ok ... Well I'll call you if things aren't going as planned but all going well I'll go home and grab a quick shower and pick you up around eight thirty and I'll take you for something to eat. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful ... " she answered as she couldn't resist swooping up for one last lingering kiss.

The kiss once more lasted several seconds and when they finally broke apart, Melanie heard Steve sigh again but this time it sounded more of a satisfied one.

"Thanks again for the tickets Mel ... I still can't believe you managed to get some."

"Oh I can be quite resourceful you know when I need to be ..."

"Is that right? Well I must try to remember that ..." Steve replied mid-chuckle.

"Thanks for the beautiful necklace and for coming to see me. I'm ... really glad you did."

"Me too ... Happy Valentines Day Babe."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

One more quick kiss and Steve forced himself to let go of her as he clambered over the sill and called back in a whisper.

"Sleep well ... See you tomorrow."

"You too ... And STEVE? Please be careful ..."

"Don't worry ... I can climb down this thing in my sleep ..."

"I ... wasn't just talking about the trellis ..."

Steve's smile faded briefly as he saw the worry on her face and he knew what she meant.

"I will ... I promise ..."

With a final wink of his eye, he turned and disappeared through the window and started his descent carefully as Mel bent her head out of the window to watch him climb down anxiously and called out softly.

"And remember to duck next time!"

She watched Steve land heavily at the bottom and then watched as he blew her up a kiss and waved his hand before quietly taking off at a slight run down her driveway and disappearing off into the night. Happy and feeling content, she fingered the necklace Steve had given her tenderly and smiling happily, she closed the window, quite sure she would now be able to sleep peacefully. Reaching her bed, she took off her robe and climbed in beneath the covers, retrieving her two discarded pillows as she smiled and remembered their playful pillow fight. Then she spotted the unopened card he had brought and she opened it carefully and read the sweet words within.

 _"Dear Mel. Having you for a Valentine is a dream come true. Love you with every beat of my heart. Always yours, Steve. X"_

Melanie sighed contentedly and gently slid the card under her pillow as she reached over to turn off the lamp and snuggled down to go to sleep.

Steve jogged back to the car and smiled as he reached it and saw Mike lying back against the passenger seat with his fedora over his eyes seemingly asleep. It had been a long day for them both and he knew the older man was feeling the strain of their latest case every bit as much as he was, possibly even more. Feeling slightly guilty for keeping him so long he opened the car door as quietly as he could, and slid into the driver seat trying hard not to wake him as he retrieved the first aid kit from under his jacket and placed it on his lap as he then reached down to turn the key in the ignition. The soft purr of the engine as it came to life, caused Mike to stir and he sat up and pushed his hat back to look sleepily across at his younger partner.

"Oh you're back ... What time is it? "

"Twenty past midnight ... Listen I ah ... I'm sorry I took so long ..."

"That's ok ... I used the time wisely."

Steve smiled at Mike's words.

"Don't worry ... I'll get you home now."

Steve went to put the car into drive but Mike stopped him and halted his progress.

"Hey hold it a minute ... Not so fast. How did it go? Did you get to see her?"

Steve shook his head at Mike's inquisition and laughed.

"Yeah, I got to see her."

"Well the house was in darkness. You didn't wake the whole house did you?"

Steve felt his cheeks redden slightly and he shook his head.

"No ... no I didn't ... Just Mel ..."

"Well how did you manage that without waking everyone else?"

Steve really didn't want to explain the full circumstances of his late night visit to the older man as he didn't think for one minute he would approve.

"Mike, what's with the Spanish inquisition, huh? Look, I saw Mel and I gave her my gift, that's all, ok?"

But unfortunately for Steve, Mike wasn't giving up so easily.

"Oh come on, come on. It's not like I get a lot of romance myself these days. After all, as your partner and close friend , I deserve to hear all the juicy details. Come on, spill ..."

Steve shook his head incredulously.

"You are something else, you know that? You really wanna know, don't ya?"

"Absolutely ..."

Steve sighed wearily and knew he wasn't going to be allowed to be vague so he took a deep steadying breath and spoke reluctantly.

"Ok ... Ok but you're not going to like it ..."

"Why? What did you do?"

Steve again hesitated and turned away to look out the windscreen at the deserted Street ahead as he began to drum his fingers nervously on the steering wheel and muttered.

"I ah ... I climbed up the wooden trellis to her window ..."

Without looking he heard Mike's sudden intake of breath and closed his eyes briefly as he waited for the chewing out he knew was going to follow.

"You climbed up the wooden trellis ... " Mike repeated incredulously ..." Up to her BEDROOM?"

Steve flustered and stammered as he heard the reprimanding and disapproving tone and he tried to defend his actions.

"Don't say it like that! It was the only way I could see her without waking the whole house up."

He risked a glance sideways and saw the shocked look on Mike's face and blushed redder.

"But her BEDROOM STEVE! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Don't make it sound so sordid. Nothing happened, alright? We just exchanged gifts that's all."

"Oh I see and it took you almost fifty minutes to do that I suppose!"

"We were talking and forgot the time, ok? "

"No ... it's not ok Romeo. What if her Father had caught you in there?"

"Aw Mike, relax will ya? He DIDN'T! And if he had I would have just talked my way out of it."

"You are unbelievable Buddy boy. You really think you can charm your way out of anything don't you?"

"Aw Mike ..."

"Don't aw Mike me ... What do you think I would have done if I found someone had climbed up to Jeannie's bedroom like that? "

Steve shook his head wildly at the comparison.

"Mike, you can't compare those two things. Jeannie's just barely come of age and Melanie is twenty six."

"Now I asked you a question young man ... how do you think I would have greeted someone if I found them in Jeannie's bedroom like that?"

Steve sighed heavily.

"Probably with your 38"!"

"That's RIGHT."

"But I checked. Mr. Bennett doesn't have a gun permit so I would have been ok." Steve replied sarcastically, slightly annoyed by Mike's attitude.

"Oh now you're going to act like a Wiseguy, huh? What were you thinking? You can't just sneak up to a young lady's bedroom like that."

"Well, she didn't seem to MIND, Mike."

Mike glared at him and didn't reply and Steve felt suddenly guilty for his sarcastic responses. He turned away from the persistent stare and stared instead at his lap, as he twirled the first aid kit, she had given him nervously through his fingers and spoke apologetically.

"Look I'm sorry Mike. Maybe it wasn't one of my best ever ideas, ok? But I just wanted to see her before midnight so I could give her my gift and ... and I didn't see any other way to do it. Anyway you don't have to worry. It won't happen again. Boy, you really mustn't have a very high opinion of me if you think I climbed up there for any other sordid reason ..."

Those words softened Mike's glare and he interrupted Steve quickly.

"HEY ... Now you know I wasn't thinking THAT ... And you're right, I shouldn't have compared Jeannie and Melanie. You're right, Melanie's a grown woman but as a father, you need to know that ... well that even when they grow up, we still always see them as our little girls and ... Look Steve, I know how much Melanie has come to mean to you and if her Father had caught you, then it could have spoiled things for you two that's all. I just don't want to see that happen ... I'm sorry if I ah ... seemed to be lecturing you ..."

Steve glanced again sideways and half smiled.

"Forget it ... You were right, it wasn't exactly one of my better ideas anyway ..."

Mike could sense that all wasn't as it should be and so he tentatively continued.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really ... No ... Let's just go home, ok? ..."

Before Mike could say anything else, Steve put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking space and drove off. For the next few minutes, silence filled the car so Mike tried to restart the conversation.

"What's that you've got there on your lap?"

Steve smiled across at Mike briefly before returning his eyes to the road again.

"It's a ... First aid kit. It was one of my Valentine presents from Mel ..."

"She really does know you well ... " Mike said chuckling. "Good choice. Did she ah ... get you anything else?"

Steve chuckled to himself as he drove, knowing that Mike had been in on the surprise all along.

"Ah yeah ... She got me tickets for Carmen. You know? That opera I was dying to go and see but I ... couldn't get tickets for."

"Wow ... She really got them, huh? I mean ah ... imagine her knowing that? She must be as good a detective as you are, huh?"

Steve laughed at Mike's feigned innocence.

"Or maybe she had a little help ... You ah ... wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Knowing by his tone that Steve knew about his intervention, Mike laughed and mumbled modestly.

"Ok, ok ... She asked me, alright? You're not mad are you?"

Steve shook his head and grinned broadly as he turned the next corner and spun the wheel accordingly.

"No ... Of course not. I'm thrilled to be able to go and see it now. Her Dad got her the tickets. Box tickets if you don't mind ..."

"Box tickets, no less. Sounds good Buddy Boy. Well you deserve them. Did she ah ... like the necklace you got her?" Mike asked tentatively, wondering if that's the part of the evening that went wrong.

"Yeah, yeah she loved it ..." Steve said as they turned another corner and met heavy traffic. "Aw Man! What's going on here? It shouldn't be like this at this hour?"

Before Mike could say anything else, Steve had stopped and hopped out of the car to peer up ahead before getting back in.

"Looks like a car accident. The scene is being taken care of ..."

Steve looked behind him to reverse and go another way when another car came and pulled up right behind him.

"Aw Man ..." Steve exclaimed in disgust as they were now blocked in on both sides.

"Relax ... I can see Officer Collins just arrived on his bike up ahead. He'll get the traffic flowing again in a few minutes."

While Steve grumbled about the situation, Mike found himself grateful for an extra few minutes to quiz Steve about what had happened.

"So ... your impromptu Valentine's visit went well over all, huh?"

Steve seemed a little distracted but he nodded in reply all the same.

"Yeah ... Yeah I guess so."

"You guess so? Well that's doesn't sound very positive. Did ... something happen that you weren't so happy about?"

Steve sighed and banged the steering wheel in frustration.

"What the hell is taking so long? He should have started moving the traffic by now."

Knowing that Steve was purposefully avoiding answering and that something was most definitely bugging the young man beside him, Mike calmly spoke again.

"He'll get to it. Calm down ... Steve? What happened?"

Steve threw a furtive glance sideways and sighed.

"Nothing ... You wouldn't understand ..."

"Oh, I wouldn't huh? Why don't you try me?"

Steve rolled down the window and stuck his head out to try and see what the hold up was but Mike was persistent.

"Steve? "

"Alright ... Things just ... got a little heated that's all. "

"Heated? What? Did you two have a row?"

Steve reddened and was suddenly glad of the broken Street light beside them to hide his blushes as he mumbled self-consciously.

"Not that sort of " heated" Mike ..."

"Not that sort of heated? ... OH! ... Oh, I see ... But ... you said nothing happened. "

"It didn't ... You see we were sitting on her bed exchanging presents ..."

Steve looked over and saw the disapproving look and shot back immediately.

"It was her BEDROOM Mike. Where else were we going to sit? SEE ... I knew you wouldn't listen without judgement."

"Ok, ok you're right. I'm SORRY. I wont judge. I promise. Go on ... Please ..."

Anyway we gave our presents and we were just messing around ... I mean I told her I was going to bring you instead of her to the opera ... Just kidding you know and she started to tickle me and then it developed into a pillow fight ... "

"It all sounds innocent enough to me Buddy boy."

"Yeah, yeah it was ... up to that point .. But then we started kissing and ... "

" ... and that's when it got a little ah ... heated, huh?" Mike helped out seeing that Steve was struggling to relate the story.

"Yeah ... I mean she ah ... was wearing this em ... Well let's just say it ah ... didn't leave a lot to the imagination and ... I mean don't get me wrong ... it was nice. Real nice in fact but ah ... "

Steve stopped the story and hung his head at the memory of it. Mike could see he needed to help out again and so he ventured encouragingly.

"What happened Steve?"

Without looking at Mike, Steve shook his head and spoke in a self reprimanding tone.

"I totally panicked Mike ... Can you believe it? I ... I pushed her away from me ... Afterwards I could see the hurt in her eyes because I had ..."

"Why Steve? What made you panic?"

"I kept thinking about all those things you said about going slowly and not rushing things and I didn't want to make the same mistakes I had in the past. I ... I really like her Mike ..."

Mike smiled and reached out to place an understanding hand on Steve's shoulder.

"I know you do. Did you ... explain to her why you pushed her away?"

"I tried but I don't think I did a very good job of explaining. It sounded pretty lame and ... she probably thinks I'm a jerk ..."

"No, no she doesn't think that."

"How would you know that?"

"Because we didn't just talk about opera tickets, that's why."

That drew Steve's utmost attention and he turned to face Mike and asked with renewed interest.

"You talked about me ... with Melanie?"

Mike nodded.

"She's really smitten with you Buddy boy. That's why she wanted to get you something extra special. "

"But I blew it Mike. I acted like a jerk ..."

"No, no you didn't. You respected her enough to know when to call it for the night. She'll understand that. Remember on your first date when you worried that she had the wrong impression about you? Well, you just proved that impression was wrong. "

"I can't really explain it Mike but I feel different with her than all those other girls I dated before. I just want things to always be special between us. Does that sound crazy?"

Mike's smile widened as he recalled his intense feelings for Helen on their first date and all the dates after and he understood.

"No, it doesn't sound crazy. At least not to anyone who has ever fallen head over heels in love before. Boy, you really have the love bug bad, don't you?"

Steve smiled awkwardly and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I think I do."

"You did the right thing Buddy boy and when things do eventually happen between you two ... well it will be all the sweeter for waiting ... Trust me on that."

Steve studied Mike carefully.

"Is that how things were with ... you and Helen?"

"Oh yeah ... But ... well, things were a little different for our generation but ... things between us were special alright and we didn't rush into anything either. "

Steve sighed again but Mike felt that he was more accepting now of what had happened.

"Mike? Can I ask you one more thing about ... about you and Helen?"

"Sure ... Go ahead ..."

"You don't mind?"

"No ... I don't mind. Shoot."

"When you were dating her, did you find it hard to say goodbye when the date was over?"

"You mean did I find it hard to leave her?"

"Yeah ..."

"Yes, I believe I did. I think I'm going to have to start getting my tuxedo out of mothballs Buddy boy ... I can almost hear the wedding bells from here."

Steve laughed.

"Aw lay off, will ya? We're only going out together two months ..."

"Me and Helen only dated for five. Besides ... you two can hardly stay away from each other. Mark my words Buddy boy, one of these days you'll be asking me for advice on how to propose ..."

"You're unbelievable ... We're nowhere near that stage ... " Steve said in an embarrassed tone as to his relief the traffic started moving again and he could concentrate on driving instead.

"Just you wait and see ... She'll be offering to cook you a meal next. That's when you're in real trouble ... "

"MIKE ... Cut it out will ya?" Steve chuckled as he turned the next corner and headed up De Haro Street, gratefully pulling up outside Mike's house and turning to face Mike as he watched the older man get out.

"Goodnight Mike. Thanks and ah ... make sure you get some beauty sleep, ok?"

Mike bent down to look in through the open window as he answered humorously.

"It's going to take more than sleep."

Steve laughed heartily.

"Pick me up at eight Buddy boy ... You get some sleep too ... Tomorrow will be another long day."

"Ugh ... Don't remind me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. See you ... and don't worry about earlier. I'm telling you, you did the right thing. You have to stop over thinking everything Buddy boy. You two make a fine couple. Good night Steve."

"Good night Mike."

Steve watched as Mike ascended the steps to his house and entered safely before driving off towards Union Street. Pulling in to park outside his apartment, Steve locked the car and dragged his tired feet up his own steps before opening his front door and going inside. Dropping his car keys onto the hall table he took off his jacket and retrieved the card from inside before heading straight for his bedroom, too tired to even partake in his customary, nightly beer and bowl of sunflower seeds. He didn't even bother to turn on the light as he dropped heavily onto the bed and without even undressing he removed his gun and handcuffs and then swung his legs up until he was laying on his back staring at the blackness of the ceiling in the dark, his mind racing after the many different and tiring events of the day. He reached up and stood Melanie's card on his bedside locker and smiled as he fingered it tenderly and contemplated Mike's parting words. Marriage wasn't something he had ever willingly considered before. It had always sounded too constricting and he had always been content with how his life was before. Now suddenly, his bedroom felt cold and empty and he remembered how warm and content he had felt earlier when he was wrapped in Melanie's arms. He suddenly wished she was there with him and the thought of sharing his life with someone special didn't seem quite so daunting anymore. Before he had a chance to marvel at how Melanie had managed to change his mindset over the last two months, his phone rang loudly, startling him. Reaching up clumsily he grabbed the receiver and spoke.

"Yeah, Keller?"

"Hey handsome ..." came Melanie's familiar voice down the line in a vague whisper.

"Hey Mel ... why aren't you asleep?"

"I wanted to make sure you got home safe but I ah ... could ask the same question about you?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you ... You're not mad at me about earlier, are you?"

"No, I'm not mad at you Keller ... You're not easy to be mad at. I ... I love you Steve."

Those words warmed his heart and thankfully eroded any doubts he had about his actions earlier.

"I love you too Mel ... Now go get some sleep, will ya?"

"Ok, but only if you do too. Promise?"

"Ok, I promise. "

"See you tomorrow Keller."

"I'm counting the minutes Babe ..."

Steve heard the click and knew she was gone. He hung up and rolled over onto his side wearily, reaching down to pull the comforter from the end up over him as he did and with one more lingering glance at the Valentine card on his bedside locker he drifted into a contented sleep.

 **A/N : A quick word of thanks and appreciation to those who read this latest story of mine and I hope it brought a touch of romance to your hearts** ** **on this special day** as it did to mine while writing it.x**

 **Also to note that a production of the Opera Carmen actually did take place on Sunday the 18th of February 1973 in the Curran Theater in San Francisco, put on by the Spring** **Opera Theater, a branch of the San Francisco Opera family that existed between 1961 and 1981 and inspired this story in some part.**


End file.
